


Five Years

by LynFraser09



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Faith Lives, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: A look into the life of the Fraser family at Lallybroch. A Faith Lives AU.





	Five Years

Claire gently awoke to warmth and contentment. The firm, warm body of her husband pressed against her back.

She could feel the sunlight seeping in through the windows, trying to fully rouse her. She promptly ignored it’s pleas and wiggled herself further against Jamie- who by the sound of his breathing and lack of response, had not also been awoken.

It was days like these that she could not get enough of. If it were up to her she would spend forever in Jamie’s embrace and was content to at least spend a little more time in his arms before the day began and would have…

Except…

“Mama?”

A little voice spoke quietly from beside her. Her eyes cracked open and she startled to see a pair of big blue eyes peering at her from directly beside the bed. 

Jamie grunted and shifted beside her at her sudden movement.

Claire blinked quickly, waking herself up and propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at the small red headed girl now grinning up at her brightly.

“Hello lovey.” Claire cooed quietly, trying not to wake Jamie. An effort that was entirely in vain when she felt Jamie’s arm tighten around her middle, his head shift so his cheek pressed against her back.

“What are you doing up?”

“ _Sun_!” The girl pointed exuberantly at the window. “Sun out, Mama. We go out?”

A rumbling chuckle sounded from against her back. “She has the mind of a fox, this one. Ye canna say she doesna hear what ye say…”

“ _Bree_.” A sharp, young voice came quietly from outside the door. “Bree ye _canna_ …”

The door slowly pushed open and another redheaded girl about the age of four stood frozen, eyes wide.

Claire smiled warmly and pushed herself up further, ignoring Jamie’s quiet protests and the gentle tightening of his arm around her waist.

“Good morning, darling...” Claire greeted her eldest daughter sweetly. Brianna inched closer to the bed, pressing herself up against it as she threw a cautious look over her shoulder towards her sister.

Faith scowled at her and then sticking her chin up, looked back up to Claire. “Mama, I told her…I told her  _no_ , that she couldna..”

Claire laughed softly and extended her hand to her.. “Faith, come here sweetheart…”

Looking a little ashamed, Faith scurried into the room until she stood next to her younger sister.

Brianna looked up to her older sister, her chin jutting out defiantly, a small pout on her lips.

Faith frowned back at her and with a huff looked back at Claire. “I am sorry, Mama…”

Claire smiled at them both, reaching down to bring Brianna into her lap and then patted the bed beside her.

Faith slowly climbed up on the bed, ducked her  chin to her chest but glanced hesitantly up at her mother.

Keeping one arm secure around Brianna, Claire reached out to gently place a reassuring hand on Faith’s shoulder.

“Darling, there is nothing to apologize for. Do you remember what I said about disturbing me and Da?”

Faith nodded certainly. “If the sky is black we shouldna come to ye, unless we are ill or hurt or scairt.”

“That’s right and look outside. Is the sky dark?”

Faith glanced toward the window and immediately relaxed at the sight of the bright morning sun filtering in through the glass.

Her eyes drifted sideways as Jamie finally sat up, coming into view behind Claire.

Faith stared at him silently until he gave his daughter a sleepy but warm smile. Then she grinned and rose to her knees. “G’Mornin’, Da!”

Jamie chuckled and he reached over to brush a strand of her wild hair out of her face. “G’Mornin’ to ye,  _a leannan_.”

Fully reassured they had done nothing to upset their parents, Faith turned back to her mother and sister with a smile and inched closer to press her legs to Claire’s.

“What are you two doing up so early?” Claire asked, looking between them in amusement.

At that, Faith lost her smile and sighed dramatically. “Bree has been up since dark!”

Claire raised her brow, glancing down to her youngest, smiling up at her brightly with certainly no look of lack of sleep about her.

“Since dark?” Claire ran a concerned hand down her back.

“Living up to her name.” Jamie muttered and Claire shot a quick look over her shoulder at him. His eyes danced with amusement as he gave her a little grin.

“You could not sleep, Bree?” She asked softly, returning to Brianna.

Brianna shrugged. “I sleep! But, Mama sun!” She hopped up excitedly and elbowed Claire in the chest.

Claire grunted, a flash of pain contorting her face and Brianna stilled at the sound, looking up  at Claire wide eyed.

“Careful, Bree…” Claire maneuvered the girl in her lap, spreading her legs so Brianna sat between them on the mattress.

“Sorry…” Brianna whispered and then leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Claire’s chest. “Better, Mama?”

Her heart warmed by the adorable gesture, Claire smiled and started to comb her fingers through Brianna’s hair. “Yes darling, thank you, much better.”

The grin returned to Brianna’s face and she began to bounce again.

“Now tell me, what exactly has you so excited to go outside today?” Claire wondered, one arm secure around Brianna’s body to keep her bouncing daughter steady.

Brianna frowned at her. “Mama we go out! You  _say_ so!” She told Claire as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

“You are right I did say that.“ Claire said, remembering the promise she had made the girls the evening before.

“We go  _now?_ ”

“Persistent little thing aren’t you?”

“Aye, that she is…” Jamie murmured, his voice thick with adoration.

“Well how about this? You two go back to your room and I will be with you shortly to get you dressed.Then we will go have some breakfast and then we will see if we can go outside.”

Brianna and Faith glanced at each other, grinning in excitement and shouted their agreements and scrambled off the bed towards the door.

“Girls!”

Claire’s sharp tone stopped them at once and they turned around fearfully.

Claire’s eyes were stern in warning but she followed it up with a reassuring smile.

“Do be quiet, about it, hm? It is still early yet and you do not want to wake anyone else.”

“Jamie is already awake Mama…and Fergus, I see’d them!” Faith informed her matter of factly.

“Saw, darling.” Claire corrected gently.

“Oh.” Faith nodded and then proclaimed proudly, “I saw’d them!”

Jamie snorted quietly from behind her and Claire held back a grin of her own.

“Well then…I don’t know what your cousin and brother are doing up before dawn…” she made a mental note to ask the little rascals what they were up to. “…but you don’t want to wake Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian or little Michael and Janet do you?”

Brianna and Faith’s bright eyes both widened in comedic synchrony and they shook their heads furiously at the thought of waking the infants.

“Quietly then.” Claire reiterated, lowering her own voice for effect.

“Aye, Mama.” They both answered in stage whispers and then turned to each other and Faith held her finger to her lips and Brianna echoed her.

Then with a clear  _attempt_  at being quiet, the girls rushed out of the room in a flurry of excited giggles, their little footsteps echoing in the hall.

Claire let out an exasperated sigh, collapsed onto her back and closed her eyes. 

She heard Jamie laugh quietly beside her and then shift so his body was once again pressed against her side.

She popped open one eye and found her husband grinning down at her in amusement.

She opened both eyes and narrowed them playfully. “What are you smiling at?”

His smile widened eve further at that. “Our wee lassies. They have spirit…especially Brianna.”

Claire groaned but smiled fondly. “Spirit is one word.” She shifted over closer to Jamie. “I would just like to know who put sugar in her cereal.”

Jamie’s brow twitched. “Cereal?”

Claire hummed in amusement, bringing her hand to his cheek, running her fingers over the lines in his face. “A common breakfast in the 20th century.”

Jamie nodded slowly, pondering this just as he did every other thing she told him about the future. “And you add sugar and give to the weans?”

Claire laughed quietly. “Only if you want them bouncing off the walls.”

He gave her a perplexed look. “Why would ye want that?”

She smiled and lifted his head to kiss him, muddling another laugh against his mouth. “You wouldn’t. I only meant that she is particularly overactive this morning.”

He hummed low in agreement and captured her lips in a longer kiss.

His warm hands wandered down, sliding across her hip to cup her round bottom. 

He shifted closer to her while also guiding her towards him, his grip firm on her.

She gave a small grin and allowed it. She leaned into him and then rolled over to straddle him as he fell back against the bed.

Her curls falling over her shoulders, Claire leaned in towards him and they shared a grin before their lips met again in a sweep of passion.

Claire let out a small, quiet moan against Jamie’s mouth as he gently kneaded his fingers into her bottom and she pressed her chest to his.

She momentarily broke their kiss with a small bubbling laugh as Jamie’s hands started to slide under her shift.

“Jamie, we can’t…”

He made a low noise in the back of his throat and lifted his torso to follow her as she began to lift away. He captured her lips in another heated kiss which momentarily paused her and she sunk back against him, giving into his heat and her desire.

“Jamie!” She half scolded with a laugh as his hands wandered again and he grinned unapologetically against her mouth.

She placed her hands on his chest and forced herself away from him, though the darkness of desire tinting his eyes was almost enough to pull her back in.

“If I do not go find the girls they most certainly will come find me. You saw Brianna, she is bound and determined to get herself outside for whatever reason.”

With one hand secure on her hip, Jamie used the other to reach up and brush the curls away from her face. “Aye. She is like her mother in that way.”

Claire lifted her brow. “And her father.” She smirked affectionately and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “There is no doubting she is a Fraser.”

He hummed and moved his hand to the back of her head, smiling against her lips as he held her there.

“My stubborn and bonnie wee lasses.” He beamed with paternal pride as Claire sat up moments later. “And I couldna love them more.”

Claire returned his beaming smile and they shared another kiss as Jamie pushed himself up. Then Claire brought her hand to his face, running her fingers over the prickly stubble on his chin.

“Nor could I.”

* * *

 

 After dressing the girls and reminding them once again to be quiet as they dashed down the stairs for their breakfast, Claire was a little relieved to discover that Jenny had already awoken, tending to the babes.

Clearly having had a long night herself, Jenny looked tired but smiled warmly as the young girls ran past her, shouting their greetings.

Young Jamie and Fergus were already up and seated around the table. Faith climbed up on the empty seat beside Fergus while Brianna climbed immediately onto Fergus’ lap.

“Brianna!” Claire admonished. “Do not bother Fergus while he is eating!”

The young teenager smiled over at her as Brianna looked up to him with a pout, her eyes round and pleading.

“She is no bother Milady.” Fergus assured her and wrapped an arm affectionately, protectively around Brianna’s small body. “I swear it!”

To further prove his point, he grabbed a small piece of bannock off his plate and offered it to Brianna.

She gasped and grinned in delight, eagerly taking the morcel from Fergus and stuffed it into her mouth.

Claire smiled at them. “Brianna, love, what do you say to Fergus who so kindly shared his breakfast?”

“Thank you, ‘Gus.” Brianna muffled between a mouthful and Fergus grinned at her.

“My pleasure,  _ma petit_ …”

Brianna beamed at her very special endearment from Fergus.

Faith frowned, obviously jealous of the attention her sister was receiving from Fergus and she leaned in towards him.

Catching movement, Fergus looked to her with a smile.

“Fergus, may I have some too, please?” She asked in a very polite plea.

“But of course.” He smiled and broke off another piece and handed it over to Faith who accepted it with a grin and a squeal of thanks.

“Alright, we do not want to have all of Fergus’ breakfast.” Claire said with amusement as she walked over. She set a separate plate out in front of Faith and gave her her own food.

“Good Morning, Fergus.” Claire greeted with a smile as she stood between him and Faith.

Fergus returned the warm greeting, but was quickly interrupted as Brianna stole another piece of bannock off his plate but offered it up to him.

“ _Merci._ ” He said, exaggerating his accent which sent the little girl into a round of giggles.

Claire assured both her girls were situated with their breakfast and then a small gurgling brought her attention to Jenny who was attempting to soothe both of her fussing infants.

With a small smile, Claire walked over to her and held out her arms. “Here…why don’t you let me take them off your hands.”

Jenny lifted a brow. “You havena eaten yet Claire.”

Claire smiled knowingly, sympathetically. “I very much doubt you have either.” She wagged her fingers encouragingly.

“Claire…”

“I am alright for now, Jenny. You look as if you have had a long night.”

Jenny let out a sigh that proved exactly how tired she was.

“I would be glad to take at least one of them.” Claire assured a final time her and held out her arms expectantly.

Jenny stared at her a long moment and then sighed again. “Well, if I canna change y’er mind…”

Claire shook her head with a smile and almost eagerly took the more fussy Michael from his mother’s arms and into her own.

She cooed at the infant and shifted him to fit in the crook of her arm. Michael quieted at the sudden movement and stared wide eyed up at his aunt.

“Hello there little boy. Have you been giving your mother some trouble?”

She swayed her way across the kitchen, taking little steps, bouncing Michael in her arms.

Only minutes later the room was filled with noise as the other residents started piling in. Maggie and Kitty eagerly ran into the room, greeting their mother and Auntie Claire before heading to the table to sit next to their younger cousins.

Claire stole a proud look over to her daughters as Faith offered to share her breakfast with Kitty.

Ian and Jamie followed in just a few minutes later, sharing a heart warming laugh. Jamie placed an affectionate hand on his brother’s shoulder and they grinned at each other before searching the room.

Ian’s face softened and he gave Claire a grateful smile upon spotting her with Michael and hobbled over to where Jenny stood with Janet.

Jamie’s face lit up with unspeakable glee, his eyes shining with warm affection at the sight of Claire with the baby in her arms. As he neared her side, they shared a bright smile before Claire returned her attention to Michael who still seemed utterly fascinated by the faces Claire was now making at him.

“Do ye know what we are going to do today, Fergus?” Faith asked, her voice high and sweet as she perched herself on the edge of her seat, leaning with interest towards the figure that was her brother.

Fergus lifted his brow inquisitively. “No I do not. What are you going to do?”

“Outside!” Brianna exclaimed happily, throwing her arms up that nearly knocked Fergus across the face. His years of pickpocketing and good reflexes allowed him to dodge the blow and he chuckled as Brianna then wound her arms around his neck.

“We are going outside and we are going to be there  _all day_. Will you come with us, please?”

“I will be outside but I have my work to do.”

Faith frowned as Brianna groaned, clutching tighter to him.

Suddenly Faith’s eyes lit up and she sat up with excitement. “We can help you!”

“Aye, we help ‘Gus!” Brianna chirped happily lifting her head and Fergus threw a glance over to Jamie and Claire.

“Da!” Faith popped up onto her knees. “Can we help Fergus with his work outside please?”

Jamie raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching at the corners.

There was much of Fergus’ work that he would not allow his young daughters to attempt but there was something that came to mind that would make them happy.

“Well, seeing as you asked so nice…aye, I suppose ye can help Fergus wi’ a few of his chores.”

Cheering with renewed excitement, Brianna tightened her arms around Fergus’ neck and then slithered off his lap as Faith also hopped off her chair.

Fergus raised his brow at Jamie and shook his head in question.

“Ye can take them to feed the chickens.” Jamie instructed and Fergus’ face softened in understanding.

“Chickens!” The girls squealed together and burst into another round of giggles as they each ran around to one of Fergus’ sides and tugged excitedly at his sleeves.

He rose to his feet and grinned at them both as he reached to take their hands.

Their hands secure in his, they led the older boy, practically dragging him out of the room.

He shot a glance over his shoulder towards Jamie and Claire. Catching his eye, Claire smiled in affection and gratitude.

Jamie gave a small nod, his lips turned in an amused smirk.

Fergus let out a noise that vaguely resembled the squawk of a chicken and the girls’ squeals of delight followed them out of the room.

* * *

 

Hours later and well into the afternoon, after most of the daily work had been done, Claire stole a moment of peace and rest outside. It was a rare, sunny day in Scotland which provided an excellent day for the girls. Claire had checked on them not long before, finding them once again with Fergus and young Jamie and the other Murray children.

She wandered quietly around the grounds of Lallybroch until she found Jamie also taking his retreat outdoors.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” She asked conversationally as she walked up beside him.

Jamie turned his head towards her, his face lighting in a smile. “‘Tis a bonnie day to be out for sure.” Jamie observed lifted his head, his smile widening as a gentle breeze whipped by them, rustling his ruddy locks about his shoulders. “Verra warm for spring.”

It was in fact an unusually warm day. Winter usually held on for as long as it could in Scotland, especially in the highlands.

It was then a sudden thought occurred to her.

“Jamie, what day is it?“

“The second of May, Sassenach.”

“The second?” She turned toward him, brow lifted.

“Aye,” he nodded wryly and rubbed the knuckles of his stiff right hand, “wrote it enough today to be sure.”

“Jamie!” She exclaimed and he looked down at her quickly in alarm. “Your birthday! It completely slipped my mind, I’m sorry!”

His face softened into a small smile. “Dinna fash yourself. It doesna mind me much, the day I mean.”

“You still could have said, at least for the girls’ sake, they would love any opportunity to show you as much affection as possible.”

His smile widened and moved to stand against her side, his arm slipping around her waist, just as the sound of distant, high-pitched giggles reached their ears. They were out of sight but the sound was a pleasant reminder their girls were near, safe and happy.

“Hm…aye. Well, we can tell them…perhaps after they have run themselves wild.” His lips curved in a small smirk and she laughed quietly as she nudged him with her hip. His smirk grew into a grin and he kissed the side of her head.

“How old are you now?” Claire asked, leaning her head back against his shoulder, relaxing into his hold.

Jamie hummed thoughtfully. “Seven and twenty, I think.”

“Twenty seven…” She mused and Jamie grunted quietly in reply.

Her twenty-seventh birthday was not quite as peaceful - having nearly been burned at the stake, confessing her soul and heart to Jamie, expecting him to at the very least not believe the truth of her admittedly hard to believe story.

“What’s on ye’r mind, Sassenach?” Jamie’s voice was warm and low at her ear, his hand running in small circles on her back.

She turned her head towards him to find him watching her intently and she smiled lovingly as she slid her hand onto his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath her palm.

“Do you know it was five years ago today that I traveled through the stones?”

His brow lifted and he hummed thoughtfully. “Five years, is it?” His hand slid to her hip and pulled her tight against his side. She grinned up at him and bit her lip softly with a nod. “Five years only?”

“It does seem much longer than doesn’t it?” Claire agreed and settled her head on his chest, letting out a small contented sigh as she looked out at the lands of Lallybroch, lands that had felt more like home than anywhere she had ever been. “I feel as though I have spent a lifetime here…so much has happened.”

Jamie pressed a hard kiss to the top of her head. “Aye…the bad and the good.”

They both smiled as another squeal of laugher pierced the air.

“Very good.”

If she had been paying more attention she might have noticed the sudden change in Jamie’s heart rate.

His right hand still secure on her hip, his left hand slowly moved to rest over her abdomen. “With only more good to come, aye?”

She hummed, curling into his warmth and only a moment later realized his words. Her head snapped up to look at him wide-eyed.

His warm blue eyes implored hers - there was a hopeful uncertainty in his eyes but the smirk on his lips told her he knew the truth of his words.

How the  _devil_ did he always do that?

“How did you know?”

A bright smile lt up his face at the small words of confirmation and his fingers stretched out protectively across her front.

“I ken ye verra well, Sassenach. I was in no fit mind to ken with Faith until ye said but Brianna, well it was when ye missed ye’r courses, ken? As well as  _other,”_ He raised his brow pointedly and Claire gave him a look to which he hid a grin, “changes to ye’r body. Ye have the same changes now.”

“Oh, do I?”

He grinned and swooped down to press a kiss to her nose. Then he leaned in and pressed his forehead gently to hers. His hand slowly slid up to graze the underside of her breasts and her breath hitched. He brushed his nose against hers and then leaned into kiss her, softly once, a quick brush of their lips and then harder as Claire reached between them to bring her hand to his face, keeping them together.

“Ye think I dinna ken how ye react when I touch ye, Claire?” He muttered against her lips and she whimpered quietly. “Or take notice of y’er womanly ways…”

She hummed, smiling up at him as she melted into his strong embrace. “Most men do not care to notice such things.”

“Ah, Sassenach,” He grinned, “I am not most men.”

“That is for certain.” She grinned back before leaning into kiss him once more.

After breaking the kiss, she settled back into his arms with a contented sigh. They remained quiet and blissful in each other’s arms, both of them processing the recent acknowledgement of their third voyage into parenthood.

“‘Twas as well the way ye held wee Michael this morning,” Jamie’s voice continued, warm and low at her ear and his arms tightened around her gently. “The way ye looked at him, ye had this glow about ye Sassenach. I ken that look. I ken ye love Jenny’s bairns but that look is one ye only give to Faith and Brianna. Ye were not seeing wee Michael but our own yet to come, aye?”

She felt another flood of warmth that he should known her, read her that well. That is indeed what she was thinking when holding Michael, picturing, wondering if the child that grew within her would be a son, a precious boy like Michael.

“Yes.” She breathed, her face lighting up with a smile.

Jamie’s arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She felt his smile and knew he had to be thinking the same. She knew Jamie adored their daughters, loved them with every fibre of his heart, but he also longed for a son. Nor was she opposed to the idea of a tiny little Jamie running about.

Her heart soared at the very thought of another child with Jamie, male or female. Their two daughters were gifts, their little miracles and any child that followed would also be. The joy of bearing the children of the man she loved more than the world was unspeakable.

Yet even with that unexplainable joy there was also a cloud of doubt and fear that gnawed at her from the moment she realized she might have been pregnant again.

“I am worried, though, Jamie…” Claire admitted quietly. She shook her head and fought back the sudden rush of tears, cursing herself for the emotions she could not control. “Faith barely survived her birth…”

She did not miss the brief look of guilt that flickered in Jamie’s eyes beneath the sudden wave of pain. She reached out her hand for his, squeezing to reassure him - it was in the past and had long been forgiven.

“I barely survived Brianna’s…” She moved their joined hands to cover her abdomen, frowning down at them, remembering only the pain and horror that overtook her nearly as soon as labor started. Then she woke up to Jamie’s concerned but relieved stare, with Jenny holding and caring to their newborn and mercifully healthy daughter behind him. “I don’t know how this one will be but given my history…I am frightened. I am so very happy to be building our family, Jamie but I…” Her voice broke and she let out a sharp breath, frustrated with herself and with the fact that with all her nursing expertise there was only so much she could do to save a mother and child if something were to go wrong in childbirth and not much she could do for herself at all.

Jamie was silent and solid behind her. He buried his nose in her hair for a moment and then kissed her head and moved to rest his cheek against her head. “As am I, Claire…” The fear, the pain in his voice was clear as he reflected on her previous births.

“Claire…” Jamie’s voice grew suddenly low and serious and Claire wasn’t sure if the temperature had dropped or it was just their topic of conversation that sent a chill through her and she nestled further against him. “Do ye ever regret it…not going back to y’er own time?”

Claire snapped her head up quickly. Jamie’s brow was furrowed, his jaw tight, his eyes focused ahead of him until he slowly looked at her, his eyes afraid of her answer.

She shook her head slowly, her brow pressed together, her lips tight in a frown. “How could you even ask that?”

The relief in his eyes was almost instant but he sighed wearily. “Ye said ye’rself Claire, it is a safer time…ye wouldna have so much trouble with childbirth if ye were there.”

“Jamie…” She whispered in exasperation and pressed her body as close to his as possible. “I would not even have children if I were there.”

Jamie’s head twitched, his eyes narrowing and asking a question he dare not ask aloud. “No?”

Claire clenched her jaw and looked him directly in the eye. “No.” She confirmed certainly.  She shook her head, diverting thoughts away from Frank. She moved her hand to his face, locking her eyes onto his.

“Listen to me, James Fraser….this is my time now. It has been for the last four and a half years. This is where I belong…with you and our children, our family. The joy that comes with it is worth all of the risks that might be.”

A small smile graced his features. “I am verra glad ye think so, Sassenach.”

“Don’t you agree?”

“Oh, aye but I am no the one risking my life to birth the weans.”

Another jolt of fear ripped through her but she quickly swallowed it. There was no sense in agonizing over what might be, when there was just as much a possibility for joy and love.

“It is worth the risk.” She said again  assuredly, talking to both him and herself.

A loud bark followed by an array of squeals suddenly broke through the peaceful silence that had started to fall around them.

Just moments later, their large dog came in a  barreling run in front of them. A few feet behind was a whooping and hollering Fergus with Brianna perched on his back, squealing and laughing, her arms tightly wound around his neck.

Close on Fergus’ heels were Young Jamie, Maggie, Kitty and finally Faith to bring up the rear, a grin on her face, her red hair flapping around her face.

Jamie and Claire both smiled at the joyful sight and watched the children until they disappeared from view.

“Everything we have been through Sassenach, these last five years…to have them, to have this, it is worth it all.”

Jamie tightened his arms around her middle, holding both her and their little one safe. Claire slipped her arms on top of his and grabbed a gentle hold of one of his hands. She ran her thumb lightly over the bumps and scars of his right hand.

“I could not agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was a Secret Santa gift to Awesomeeyeroll at tumblr as part of the Outlander Secret Santa 2017!


End file.
